


A Place That’s Warm and Dark

by Sanoiro, ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU 2x18 ending, Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Wings, a lot of blood, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: “You really believe I take after Dad? We both know now where this is going. Don’t we?” Lucifer gave a bitter chuckle rubbing his tired aching eyes in hopelessness. He realised it too late. Oh, so late…***CO-AUTHORED*** with Ships-sailing-in-the-night (Tumblr)





	A Place That’s Warm and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning of stabbing you repeatedly... Like again, again and again. 
> 
> This one-piece was actually written while Ships-sailing-in-the-night and I were talking about 2x18. Suddenly we started writing this crazy headcanon that just came to us and we kept adding more details. It was supposed to be 1K and grew to almost 2.5K. Please be gentle. This piece is loved very much from both of its authors. Thank you. :)

 

*****CO-AUTHORED*** with Ships-sailing-in-the-night (Tumblr)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**A Place That’s Warm and Dark**

 

 

 

There are certain implications when you are a celestial being that never cross your mind. The Fall was one of them for Lucifer. The other was the beads of sweat trickling on his puffing cheeks. He knew pain and he certainly was not a stranger to shedding more than enough blood during a celestial confrontation. This time though his constricting torso, battling for a regular breath while he was holding back a scream was asphyxiating him.

“At least Father never pretended.” Lucifer croaked holding his injured left midsection. Grimacing at the effort it took him to move towards his sole focus he missed Mum’s fleeting clarity of the situation before the crazy gleam was set in her eyes again.

“You were always a difficult child but I never, _ever_ pretended!” She raged fiddling the blade over a mess of charred blonde hair, making his breath catch again resulting to one more dizzy spell, his vulnerability around her offered him.

Mum’s words were carried with a conviction he had trouble accepting, not when _she_ was tied tightly to his Mother’s austere high-back office chair. The thin streams of blood dripping down her ashen face were not an encouraging sight. Lucifer could see the odd angle of her broken nose from where the snotty red discharge was staining her alabaster neck down to her thin cream cotton shirt. 

“No, I suppose from your perspective, _both_ of yours, this is what caring and nurturing is. Always with a healthy amount of blood escaping from the veins of your little boy huh?” He mocked, always keeping his eyes on the Detective.

“The Key, Samael!” She harshly instructed him gripping the woman’s hair and pulling them backwards.

A pained whine escaped her revealing the extent of her hairline's damage. Mum bringing the blade in contact with the Detective’s throat, made Lucifer’s fist tighten around his brother’s forcefully taken necklace, earlier that evening.

His jaw set at the sight of the scalded pink and black flesh behind her left temple. Eyes narrowing at the slight cut his mother’s trembling hands had made through the woman’s bobbin throat, Lucifer reluctantly nodded. Rubbing his finger on the now warm metal he took an aching breath and holding securely his side he threw the last piece, eyes widening in a belated realisation.

With her free hand, Mum effortlessly caught the necklace and clutched it close to her chest. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, the key that bound the pieces together was in her possession now and nothing, nothing, would stop her from getting to heaven.

“You have the key now Mum.” Lucifer said, swallowing and gripping onto his now noticeably swollen midsection.

“ _Please_ , let the Detective _go_.” He pleaded for the first time someone who wasn’t _her_.

At the sound of his voice, Mum opened her eyes, still keeping the necklace close to her body, blade still grazing Chloe’s throat.

“Let Chloe go, now!” Lucifer said more forcefully, eyes flashing astrally crimson, blending his pure light-bringing angelic essence with its impure residue of hellfire that resided inside him since his Fall.

“Lucif--” Chloe tried to call out for him, but her throat was dry and her neck was rubbing up against the blade, making the thin, burgundy line flourishing into a full bloom under the applied pressure. More blood ran down her neck, further painting her tattered shirt. Her head started to spin and she felt dizzy even though she was sitting.

“Quiet human.” Mum hissed, pulling both of them further away from Lucifer.

“You can have your little human pet back after you use the sword to open up the gates to Heaven.”

“You really believe I take after Dad? We both know now where this is going. Don’t we?” Lucifer gave a bitter chuckle rubbing his tired aching eyes in hopelessness. He realised it too late. Oh, so late…

Mum drew the blade downwards on Chloe’s tremoring throat, pausing for a tortuous second on the base of its notch. Training her icy eyes on her son there was no warmth, or remorse, on what she was about to do. What they both knew she would inflict on Lucifer’s soul to guarantee her return to what she still believed was still home.

“I do love you, but a parent’s job is not always to make their children happy.” Charlotte lamented, stilling the ivory sword in her fist.

“Please, don’t… I can make it work…” He pleaded again holding in reassurance a steady gaze to the cloudy blue-grey eyes. She couldn’t see him, for that he was sure, but he could feel her eyes searching for him in the unseen blurry distance he was at.

“The pieces can come together but there is just one last thing left.” She breathed at the sight of the blade merging with the medallion and Amenadiel necklace piece.

“You have everything, I’m _all_ you need!” Lucifer cried desperately taking a few steps forward.

“You are still so young… Did you truly believe that Amenadiel had the final piece? That a piece of metal was the Key?” She admonished filling the new heaviness of the sword, now ready to be ignited.

“There is enough emotion in me to send you up there flying just-” Taking more steps towards the woman which he was terrified for aeons, he realised that that fear paled in comparison to losing the Detective.

“Amenadiel's Key was just for binding the blade together. _She_ is the Key to unlock you…”

In a fluttering of his eyes, the hoary sharp tip came down flying to be enveloped with ease in the soft flesh of her abdomen. Chloe let out a cry as blood started to extravasate out of her warm body. What once was her favourite cream coloured shirt was now painted scarlet red. Mum let go the ribbed pearly handle of the blade and the grasp she had on Chloe’s hair sending her to collide harshly toward the ground. Unable to prevent her fall, she hit the solid concrete further intensifying the blazing agony of her open wound. Her shoulders slumped in an attempt to curl away from the pain as the colour started to rapidly drain from her face even more.

Lucifer’s legs rushed him to her side before his knees buckled bringing him to land on the ground next to her. The dusty carpet, result of the havoc he and Mum had created around, raised a powdery greyish cloud when his body fell heavily next to the chair in defeat, making Chloe cough weakly. Time had stopped around him, the room fell quiet, his heart started to steady in it’s beating as if for the first time in his entire existence his world had stopped.

“Ch-Chloe,” He whispered in a litany, calling out to her as if in invocation prayer like. He placed his left hand on the part of her stomach where the blade was serenely resting, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. His right hand came up to caress the side of her cheek, wiping away a tear in the process.

Lucifer knew better than to attempt to remove the sharp object from her body. Any further shifting and the little time they had together would vanish completely. The hourglass laid broken under his broken gaze and he had no more bargaining chips to wager a new deal. Twisting his fist on the coarse tight ropes he freed her from the chair gathering her gently his arms.

Rocking his sorrow with her trembling form in his embrace, angry sobs escaped his throat. His mind howling from his soul the blended hoped and dreams that would never come to materialise transpire anymore. Tightening his hold on her she let out a pained gasp and she caressed his cotton-covered chest above his now fitfully palpitating heart. Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on her body and studied her blurry and unfocused blue-grey eyes. He could fool himself that the trails of sweat and blood were not there blemish her ethereal face. The one who smirked and put at him always sending him on edge with her hair flying in defiance to his every advantage. The same hair now scorched over her left temple.

Raising his hand he traced her features where the flesh was not bruised, burned or cut. That didn’t leave him with a lot of area for his fingertip to idle over. He felt her stomach rise weakly, knowing her time was running out.

“Chloe. Chloe look at me.” Lucifer turned her heads towards him. Chloe squinted, trying to bring him into a clear view, but the dizziness was getting the better of her. She had trouble focusing on him, but she could clearly make out the dark outline of his body over her. He shaded her view from his mother, so at the moment she had no clue where she was. Taking a ragged breath, eyes widening to the brilliant blues he was always lost in, she fell limp in his arms.

“No… No… No, no, no…” Lucifer cried in a mantra bringing his shaken fingers on her slacken parted lips. There was no breath. She was at the threshold and was slowly leaving him. Training his eyes to his Mother, her gleeful eagerness made him breathe a dark chuckle. Gripping the slippery edge of the handle he meticulously pulled it out trying not to tear the entry wound any further. The light simmering started from within the body’s battered guts making her skin glow pink from within while he dragged out the blade.

Stained in her blood, flames licked its surface pulsing at the same tempo with his neck’s thick vein. Lucifer eyes met his mother’s and the throb reached his eyes before it spread to his whole body. Watching her one more time before he had to leave her on the cold floor he closed his amber flashing eyes and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Tears mingled with blood on his lips tasting what was never supposed to escape her frail human body.

“I need you” He whimpered letting the intensifying quivering to take over his body, still unable to get up to face his Mum. The thrill drew from his lips to his quivering with sobs torso and settled between his shoulder blades. The fluttering turned to stinging and that to crawling daggers seeking their way out. The rip of his flesh doubled him over her body still trying to protect her last remains, the blade burning blue in his fisted left hand.

“Samael.” Charlotte breathed, approaching him closely in a daze.

He could feel the ligaments twist and stretch under his tight skin while something thick and warm trickled down his spine leaving him gasping in Chloe’s hair. He shuddered in relief when what wanted to claw out of his body had succeeded to do so with a breath catching thrust outwards. His balanced changed making him fall sideways over Chloe’s body when he noticed the woman who had called his mother advancing towards them. With an infernal growl, he warned her to stop, but she ignored him.

Whatever had emerged from his backside fluttered in agitation making his shoulder set and swell. Crackling noises filled the room of bones resetting and binding on to his breaking spine to accommodate the intrusion of what was born from him once more since the first day he was created in her celestial womb. Gritting his teeth his eyes closed tight with burning tears over his loss and his newfound gain. Hissing at the now looming over them Charlotte, his back muscles cramped and thrummed when the cotton white, illuminating wings were raised over him, feathers covered in frothy blood and long sanious threads of wasted tendons.

“Back!” Lucifer growled in a baritone voice again and his wings were brought awkwardly closer to the ground covering Chloe.

“Son...you are doing it!” Charlotte exclaimed losing focus on how she had managed to resort her most tenderhearted son again to a vengeful beast.

The office walls around them disappeared in a blinding light making Lucifer draw Chloe closer to his body terrified it would slip between his fingers as her soul was taking its way right this moment. Cradling her with his arms and wings he let her head rest on his tremoring soft feathers while his left wing involuntary caressed her whole body before settling on her form like a thick blanket. His blood was mixing with hers, his feathers sticking on her wound’s futile drying blood. His forehead met hers in a silent plea willing the nausea of the pain and their ascending to stop.

The air was changing and the scent of the rusting metallic smell that overwhelmed him was veiled when the well-known stink of sanctity filled his nostrils. Opening his eyes he knew he had to bid her goodbye before he was snatched away from her lifeless body. When they reached the destination the blade had set them for her soul would be forever out of reach from him. Lowering his lips to her he tried to convey all that had never said between them, all the promises he never had the time to make and to keep. His adoration, his wonder over her stance, his well kept under wraps affection called love.

Raining as many kisses as he could on her face he once again placed a peck on hers lips for all the fleeting moments they would never have to share this intimacy again. His chest tightened at the howling wails of mourning that came out of his mouth. The pat on his chest went unnoticed until he heard her coughing grouse. Lucifer’s eyes opened to see her eyelids still closed but her mouth dragging healthy gulps of air, her fist wrinkling his shirt over his expanding lungs. Looking down the blade was still flaming brightly on his hand, as brightly as the combination of his blood and hers along with his feathers, were lighting the minimal space between their flushed bodies.

His blood stained wings then wrapped around Chloe forming a shield to protect her from any additional harm his mother could inflict on her.

“You're safe, no more harm can come to you.” Lucifer said to her, still wincing from the pain that the emergence his wings had caused him. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing up against each other. Chloe felt a drop of warm liquid hit her cheek.

“Lucifer,” she started to say as a small amount of blood started to drop down the side of her mouth. Swallowing she continued.

“I need you to promise me something, promise me that you will look after Trixie. She adores you and she will need someone to look after her whil-.” She coughed, spewing more blood out of her mouth.

“Shhh, don’t talk. As I told you back in Barnes studio, I won’t let you die. Father will just have to wait a little bit longer for you.” Lucifer closed his eyes and let out an uneasy breath. Chloe reached to cup his face in her hands.

“And as I remember you saying, you won’t let me.”

Lucifer had always been told that Father had a plan. What this plan entailed no one knew for sure. One thing Lucifer did know was that he no longer had to face this plan alone. He had Chloe, and she had him. For whatever dear Dad had planned, it was no longer a plan for Lucifer alone, but a plan for both of them, together.

 

**The End**

* * *

 

 

Song Used for this Entry:

[The Promise - Tracy Chapman ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ0kh3k0LKE) 

 

 

_"If you wait for me_  
_Then I'll come for you_  
_Although I've_ travelled _far_  
_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

_If you think of me_  
_If you miss me once in a while_  
_Then I'll return to you_  
_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

_Remembering_  
_Your touch_  
_Your kiss_  
_Your warm embrace_  
_I'll find my way back to you_  
_If you'll be waiting"_


End file.
